


Does the Heart Good

by LaheyHale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anakin is clingy af, and cuddling, and sleeping, i'm trash, so much love, there is so much love, there's so many feelings in this i'm so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi Wan have a rare day off. </p><p>Lots of sleeping, lots of cuddling, and lots of love with our two favorite Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does the Heart Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowning in this idea for a week and I finally got the chance to write it. I hope you like it!

On Coruscant, two Jedi are snuggled in their shared quarters. It's cold outside, not uncommon in the winter on this planet, so a fire is roaring in the fire place. Their room is quiet, with just a warm lamp lit on the table sitting against the wall. Obi Wan is sitting with his back against the front of their couch, his legs stretched out around Anakin, who's pleasantly drunk. Anakin is happily content in the sleepy haze that has resulted from the alcohol. A glass half full of red wine sits on the table beside the couch. A pillow is propped up behind Obi Wan, supporting his head and a huge blanket covers their legs. Anakin’s head lolls back onto Obi Wan’s left shoulder, his neck completely relaxed. 

Anakin had stumbled across a comedy show on the television while surfing through the channels, and Obi Wan is absent-mindedly running his hand through Anakin’s hair, occasionally kissing the top of his head, the smell of coconut intermingling with the smell that is simply Anakin. The smell of wood, spices, and vanilla clung to Obi Wan’s shirt, soothing the younger man. Anakin had talked him into this, imploring him to grab the large fluffy blanket out of the closet and open an aged bottle of fine wine. Obi Wan was barely buzzed, he hasn’t had nearly as many glasses as Anakin had. A pleasantly cheerful laugh left Anakin’s mouth at something on the television. Obi Wan had not really been paying attention, as he was too pre-occupied by staring at the boy cuddled up against him. Anakin’s laugh brought a gentle smile to his face. It was a sound that Obi Wan could listen to forever.

Anakin snuggles deeper down into his chest, turning his head into Obi Wan’s neck. His arm reaches around Obi Wan’s waist, clutching his shirt in his hand. Obi Wan could tell that he was starting to get sleepy, so he leans down and places a lingering kiss on Anakin’s forehead, inhaling deeply. Obi Wan’s left arm is completely numb from Anakin’s weight. Stretching his fingers, the simple gold band glints in the soft light that the light in the corner produces. Anakin has drifted off, his mouth slightly open snoring softly. Obi wan smiles lovingly down at him, whispering softly “hey, baby, it's time to go to bed. C’mon, sweetheart, you gotta get up.” The only response he gets is a muffled grunt as Anakin snuggles further down into his chest. Obi Wan chuckles quietly, amused. 

Feeling his pillow move, Anakin lifts his head and opens one eye to look at the elder Jedi. His face is scrunched up trying to block out the light from the dim light in the corner of the room. Obi Wan tries again, telling Anakin that they should get up and go to bed. Anakin mutters a quiet “carry me.” Obi Wan obliges, picking Anakin up bridal style. He walks into their shared bedroom, drawing the covers of their bed back. He sets Anakin down so that he’s sitting on top of the sheet, pulling his shirt off over his head. He knows that Anakin likes to sleep shirtless, remembering something about how “the shirt gets tangled in the covers, Obi Wan, and then my arms feel trapped. It’s not safe to sleep in a shirt.” 

Anakin lays down, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. Obi Wan walks back out into their living space, turning off both the television and the lamp, leaving their small apartment in darkness. He comes back into their room, walking around to the other side of their bed. He crawls under the covers, pulling the blanket up around both him and Anakin. He moves so that his chest is against Anakin’s back, the warmth radiating from Anakin comforting. The familiar feel of Obi Wan’s strong arm surrounds Anakin, his legs moving into the familiar place tangled with Anakin’s. Anakin, appreciating the added warmth of his husband moves back, slotting into the comforting embrace. Obi Wan nuzzles into Anakin’s neck, letting the soft scent of Anakin’s hair lull him to sleep.

\----

When Obi Wan wakes up the next morning, it takes him a few moments to realize that Anakin is resting right on top of him. The weight of Anakin’s body on his chest makes Obi Wan smile softly to himself. When he remembers that they had the day off, a feeling of peace falls over him. Anakin’s chin is resting on the top of his shoulder, his face smushed into the pillow. Obi Wan runs his hand lightly across Anakin’s back, drawing patterns with his fingers. He feels the many scars that Anakin has gotten from battles, missions that went awry. He traces every one of them, remembering to pay special attention to them later. He knows that Anakin is very self-conscious about them. He thinks of them as the result of weakness, moments when he was unable to defend himself or protect Obi Wan. Anakin starts to wake up at the feeling of fingers rubbing gently against his back. Obi Wan realizes he’s woken up when he begins to feel feather-light kisses against his neck. 

“Morning, love.” Obi Wan says quietly into Anakin’s hair. He feels Anakin snort in response into his hair.

“How much did you let me drink? My head is pounding.” Anakin mutters into Obi Wan’s chest. 

“Anakin, I cannot be held responsible for how much you drink. I told you that you shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine.” He replies, Anakin lifting his head and looking him in the eye.

“I didn’t even drink all of it!” Anakin protests, and the older man chuckles. Endeared by the creases that form at the corners of Obi Wan’s eyes, he leans down and kisses him softly. Bringing his hand up to caress his cheek, Anakin kisses him lightly on the tip of his nose.

“Are you hungry?” Obi Wan asks, scooting up to sit against the pillows. Anakin nods vigorously, his hair flopping into his face. This causes Obi Wan to laugh, his face scrunching up again. “Alright. I’ll get up and go make you some eggs. I know they’re your favorite.”

“Thanks, babe. You’re the best.” Anakin lays back down against the pillows, feeling the bed dip and then rise back up as Obi Wan gets up.  
Once Anakin’s head has stopped pounding, he gets up, wrapping his shoulders in a blanket. He walks out to their little kitchen, hearing Obi Wan lightly hum to himself as the eggs sizzle in the pan. While he's cooking, Anakin walks slightly up behind him lays his chin on Obi Wan’s shoulder. “Smells good,” Anakin says, wrapping his arms around Obi Wan’s waist, the blanket wrapping around them both. Obi Wan leans his head back against Anakin, smiling at how clingy he is.

Anakin makes a pot of coffee while Obi Wan plates the eggs. Pouring it into his two favorite mugs, he knows just how Obi Wan likes it. When they sit down with their breakfast, Anakin watches Obi Wan eat his breakfast, admiring the way he looks. The sun filtering through the window shines in Obi Wan’s hair, his green eyes glinting in the light. Anakin thinks it's adorable how Obi Wan focuses on his food. He loves watching his master eat, smiling at how comfortable he is with him. Obi Wan is very graceful with his food when he eats around other people, but when it's just him and Anakin he’s comfortable enough that he snarfs everything down like it's going out of style. Sometimes, he’ll drop some food out of his mouth and pretend like it never happened and he'll glance up and keep eating. When this happens, Anakin smiles around his mug, amused at Obi Wan’s antics. 

When breakfast is over, the pair moves back to the couch in their living space. Anakin is addicted to watching “What Not to Wear,” and watching the show together has become a sort of amusing activity for the both of them. They always comment over the fashion choices that the contestants make. As they watch, Obi Wan feels the tug of sleep and his eyelids start to feel heavy. He focuses on the pattern of Anakin’s breathing. Noticing that Obi Wan’s breathing has slowed, Anakin starts to drift again. Obi Wan has his back against the cushions on the couch, his head pillowed on the arm laying on his back with Anakin resting his head on Obi Wan’s chest. Anakin has thrown his arm tightly over Obi Wan’s waist, cling tightly to his Jedi.

\----

Later that night as they're getting ready for bed together, Obi Wan has the bedside light on reading a book in bed. Anakin has just gotten out of the shower, toweling his hair wearing nothing but a light pair of sleep pants. He throws the towel onto the bathroom floor, getting a disapproving look from Obi Wan. He crawls onto the bed, and lays in between Obi Wan’s arms on his chest, pushing himself up under the book that he’s reading. 

Aggravated that Obi Wan is paying more attention to the book than to him, he turns his face up to look at him and says "Obi Wan, please, but the book down.” He gets nothing more than a glance and a quick quirk of Obi Wan’s lips. Deciding that he has to be more convincing, he tries again. “Please cuddle with me. I want to feel the warmth of your arms around me. It'll be so nice. You can press your face into the back of my neck and smell the coconut shampoo you love so much.” Obi Wan’s resolve is starting to fade. Anakin can tell by the small smile that has spread across Obi Wan’s face. “Please baby, put the book down. I just want you to hold me until I go to sleep."

That’s all it takes. Obi Wan can’t deny his sweet precious boy anything, especially when he asks so nicely. Obi Wan marks his page and puts the book by the night stand feigning annoyance. “Honestly, Anakin. You’re so needy.” Despite his comment, he shifts to clutch Anakin close to him, pulling him into his body and draping an arm around him. He tangles their legs together and laying his chin on Anakin’s shoulder, reaching around to kiss him on the cheek. “But I love you anyways.” 

Anakin can’t help but smile, and respond “love you too.” This is the first time that Anakin’s gotten Obi Wan to put his book down before eleven in weeks. Usually, he just gets the response "just one more chapter, Anakin. Leave me alone, let me read. This is important." But tonight was different. Tonight, Anakin was the most important thing to him. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, breathing in tandem, a warm feeling of love surrounding them both.

The last thought that Obi Wan has before he falls asleep is “Damn. How did I get so lucky?”

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!
> 
> Anakin is really just super clingy.


End file.
